


I Am the One for You

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I blame everything on Massu in the pink light in Erotica, I'm a thirsty bitch like that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: The pink lighting and sultry music changes everything.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: PV/Song Fic





	I Am the One for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people who LOVE Erotica. The lyrics are obviously not their best but Massu in that performance makes me religious, or something. Those steps in the chorus. And the hair. I just. Let me have your babies.  
> Anyway, I wrote about Shige because it felt right.  
> This was written months ago but gotta post for the words to count this year heh

The pink lighting and sultry music changes everything. What is usually bright and cheerful is suddenly inviting and sensual, normally alert and engaged eyes suddenly dark pools of raw emotion. Strong body moving so smoothly, soft red hair a deep rose colour and hanging into those intense eyes.

Massu meets his eyes for their symmetry choreography, and Shige loses his breath. It’s just choreography, they’ve practised it so many times in a well lit dance studio with mirrors everywhere and people running around. But not like this.

Nothing about Massu says this is an act, that this is something they practised and laughed about. His eyes are so dark, his expression so soft, and movements so smooth.

Massu adds to his vocals, their voices blending together so flawlessly Shige shivers as they pass each other. He finds himself wanting to turn and look, follow Massu with his eyes.

Finds his mind flooded with images he never thought would enter it.

The shameless lyrics helps him bring the scene forward in his mind, but the sultry beat of the music is what dictates the pace of his fantasy that settles like a daydream over his vision.

Plush lips slick and parted, pink light reflecting off the shine as a shallow breath passes. Sweat sparkling in the light as it clings to smooth tanned skin. Rose coloured bangs sticking together. Dark, dark eyes fluttering closed.

Hot skin under his fingertips, clawing at muscular shoulder blades as his entire body seems to tense up at a wave of pleasure. His own lips parting on a whiny noise as a perfect thrust fills him up to his breaking point, getting a desperate breath in before the next one hits him.

Vocals mixing together like a perfectly composed song, kisses, excruciatingly slow and burning with heat, hips meeting in the most intimate dance of all.

Moist hair scrunched up between his fingers, hot, wet lips right above his heart as a scorching orgasm claims his body.

Shige’s heart is beating so hard he can feel it once the song is coming to an end along with the brand new fantasy in his mind.

Then Massu meets his eyes, and Shige loses his breath.


End file.
